


Don't Date Girls with Purple Hair

by WerewolfPrince



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Poetry, still don't think you could call this poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolfPrince/pseuds/WerewolfPrince
Summary: Want a normal, unconflicted life? Don't date girls with purple hair.





	Don't Date Girls with Purple Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Another old school assignment. I enjoyed writing this even though I'm not fond of poetry, to begin with.

Don’t date girls with purple hair

I tried once  
We liked the same book  
Went to the same café  
She was beautiful too  
And we were the same age

But let me remind you  
Do not date girls with purple hair

I asked her on a date  
Everything went well  
Despite her not touching her food too much  
She was on a “diet”  
We should have part ways that evening  
I should have listened to my gut  
Should have listened to the news

Because there’s a good reason  
not to date girls with purple hair

She knew what was on the news  
She asked me to walk her home  
So I did  
To increase my chances for a second date

If only I knew that it could possibly  
be the last day I live  
All because I wanted to go on a date  
with a girl with purple hair

The moment we were in the alleyway  
She attacked me  
Bit a chunk of flesh out of my shoulder  
Flung me across a construction site  
Pierced my stomach with some red glowing tendril  
Everything hurt  
And all she was concerned about was  
“Scrambling my insides”  
So that she could eat me  
She was a ghoul

Lucky but not so lucky for me  
I-beams fell on her  
And I was transferred to a hospital  
Where the doctor put her organs into mine  
And this is where I become a tragic hero

All because I wanted to date a girl with purple hair.


End file.
